Después de la misión
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Una pequeño one song fanic, ubicada después de Ahora y nunca y en el contexto de Reencuentros, específicamente el de descubriendo secretos


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción es Porque tengo ganas interpretada por Marisela.

* * *

Llegaron a Konoha después de su primera misión de rango S que habían concluido con éxito, tal misión la llevaron acabo con Yamato y Kakashi,estos se dirigieron a sus casas al menos eso pensaban cada uno de ellos, Kakashi se fue tan rápido como pudo pues Anko y Sakumo lo esperaban en casa y Anko siempre lo esperaba "despierta", mientras Yamato se dirigía a ayudar a su novia y su padre a cerrar el restaurante. Mientras Suigetsu, seguía a Karin y cuando está se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa, le dijo al oido

―¿hoy no me vas a invitar a pasar?― ella durante la misión había estado pensando en que...

_Hay muchas razones para no entregarme entera_

_esta noche no pienses en dudas, miedos,_

_o vergüenza, ni en falta de amor_

―aunque no te invite, te vas a meter ¿o me equivocó?―cuando terminó de decir esto Suigetsu abrió la puerta, la volteó y la levanto por la cintura y la recosto en la mesa del comedor, como tantas veces había hecho antes y cerró la puerta con su pie.

_Es que tu haz llegado mas que hasta mi cuerpo_

_haz traspasado el cerco de ternura y fuego de mi corazon_

_una es por eso, dos por que te amo,_

_tres por que no quiero ahogarnos de un golpe_

_todo este torrente que puede brotar,_

_cuatro por que siento tu abrazo en el alma..._

_Pero lo mas importante amor por que tengo ganas_

―espera Suigetsu― dijo Karin mientras este la despojaba de su traje de misión y se quitaba el de él con tan solo convertirse en agua y reincorporar su cuerpo.

―¿acaso no quieres?―

―no es eso...es que― mientras Suigetsu le empezaba a besar todo su cuerpo

_Por que tengo ganas de pasar contigo mas de una noche,_

_por que tengo ganas de beber de apoco el amor en ti,_

_quiero disfrutarte palmo a palmo todo_

_sin que quede nada en tu cuerpo y alma que no sea de mi..._

―No me digas que ¿no me quieres o no quieres?― preguntó Suigetsu

―precisamente por eso―

―¿nani? bruja― mientras beso su cuello y una de sus manos empezó a jugar con la punta de uno de sus senos mientras su boca descencia a la otra, para empezar a lamerla mientras, la pelirroja soltaba pequeños suspiros de satisfacción

_Por que tengo ganas de ser en tu vida mas que una aventura,_

_por que mas que amante y cuerpo exitante soy una mujer,_

_que ama vibra y siente de un modo diferente_

_que lucha hasta la muerte por su amor_

―no.. .esss...peee...ra Suiii...get...su―

―hoy no me digas que no, dimelo cualquier otro día pero hoy no― mientras su boca empezaba a descender a los otros labios de su cuerpo y empezar a sentir como su compañera se arqueaba

_Una es por eso, dos por que te amo,_

_tres por que no quiero ahogarnos_

_de un golpe todo este torrente que puede brotar,_

_cuatro por que siento tu abrazo en el alma..._

_Pero lo mas importante amor por que tengo ganas_

―no me digas que no te gusta, no me digas que no me extrañas cuando no estoy, no me digas que ya te dejo de desagradar el olor de mi shakra...tanto te desagrada que lo distingues entre millones, no me digas eso...por favor― era la primera vez que Karin escucha una palabra de ese estilo en la boca de su compañero

_Por que tengo ganas de pasar contigo mas de una noche,_

_por que tengo ganas de beber de apoco el amor en ti,_

_quiero disfrutarte palmo a palmo todo_

_sin que quede nada en tu cuerpo y alma que no sea de mi..._

―no es eso Suiget...su― mientras decía esto los labios de su compañero subieron hasta encontrar los suyos y hacer en ese mismo instante la unión de sus cuerpos que tanto les gustaba a ambos, pero que no les gustaba admitir ante el otro, mientras sus cuerpos se movían con una cadencía casi tortuosa....

―espera a que términe de hablar bruja, de por sí es difícil....con lo que estamos haciendo―

_Por que tengo ganas de ser en tu vida mas que una aventura,_

_por que mas que amante y cuerpo exitante soy una mujer,_

_que ama vibra y siente de un modo diferente_

_que lucha hasta la muerte por su amor_

Entonces esa rítmica que llevaban sus cuerpos empezó a aumentar hasta desencadenar en lo que en tantas ocasiones ya había sucedido...en quedar dos cuerpos uno al lado del otro totalmente satisfechos y con sumo cansancio. Pero en está ocasión Suigetsu jaló su chaleco que estaba tirado en el suelo y tomo la mano de la pelirroja y dijo

_Por que tengo ganas de pasar contigo mas de una noche,_

_por que tengo ganas de beber de apoco el amor en ti,_

_quiero disfrutarte palmo a palmo todo_

_sin que quede nada en tu cuerpo y alma que no sea de mi_

―¿quisieras ser la bruja que viva junto a mí en mi castillo?― pusó el anillo en su dedo, ella sólo miro el anillo y como si se tratará de algo que era parte de un sueño, se quedó profundamente dormida al lado de su compañero sin decir ninguna palabra.

Los primeros rayos del sol se toparon con 2 cuerpos desnudos dormidos sobre la mesa del comedor del cuarto de Karin, la primera en levantarse fue ella, volteó y como si fuera un hábito volteó a ver a su compañero y le regalo un pequeña sonrisa y penso **huele horrible aquí, huele a pescado echado a perder**, estiro sus brazos y al ver pasar su mano frente a su cara, lo regreso de inmediato y se dió cuenta que en realidad estaba ahí, el anillo que había pensado era solo un sueño. Mientras su compañero la observaba a ella, no se había percatado que despertó justo cuando le sonrió, cosa que a él enloquecía enormemente pues no creía que esa mujer pudiera sonreir.

―no me vas a responder y simplemente te vas a quedar con el anillo para tu colección― dijo Suigetsu a su compañera, quien sorprendida de inmediato lo volteo a ver

―no sé...dejame pensar si quiero despertar diariamente con alguien que destila olor a pescado podrido, creo que sería insoportable...―

―no creí que pensaras así, pero si es así...―ahora quien le pidió que guardara silencio fue la pelirroja colocado el dedo donde puso el anillo, sobre su boca

―ahora deja que yo termine de hablar...yo se que sería insoportable...pero sabes que me gustan los retos...así que acepto...pues si no nunca conseguiras a alguien más que te haga ese favor―

―lo mismo digo―

―eso es lo que piensas―

―no...piensoo que sería mejor...para festejar volver hacer lo mismo de ayer pero ahora en la cama―


End file.
